Illumination devices may be used in the medical and dental fields to illuminate an area of interest. Illumination devices may be coupled to surgical loupes, dental loupes, masks, and other equipment or articles worn on the face or head.
Illumination devices having a light worn on the face or head may use a battery which is attached at the waist or other lower part of the body. These illumination devices use wires which extend between the light and the battery. These wires are long enough to become entangled in other equipment, detach from the light and/or battery, or render askew eyewear or other equipment worn on the face or head.
Illumination devices having a light and a battery may use connectors which require manual alignment and coupling. This manual alignment may be difficult to perform with gloves, in poorly lit conditions, or in areas that cannot be viewed directly by a user.
What is needed is an illumination device which does not require the use of wires extending from the face or head to the lower body. What is needed is an illumination device with connectors which reduce the need for manual alignment and coupling.